Leaving the Past Behind
by CandyDancer
Summary: There was a time when they were all friends and then... Harry and Ron got popular, leaving Lucy and Hermione. Now, fate's set to get them back together. But once you've left something, can you really return?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm depressed... I don't own nothing.  
  
Chapter 1: The Past Hurts

* * *

Lucy sighed. She hated this. Everytime she went into a classroom. Everytime she ate a meal. Everytime she went to her dorm. She saw him.... them.  
  
She glanced over at the loudest table in the class. It was Lupin's DADA class, and Lupin hadn't entered yet.  
  
Harry and Ron were making the most of the time, by snogging with their appropriate girlfriends. Harry was slobbering all over Cho, and Ron was wildly kissing Cho's friend, Isabelle.  
  
"Sucks, doesn't it?" Lucy snapped back to reality, and turned around to look at Hermione, the other best friend the two boys had ditched.  
  
"Yea... but it's life. They moved on, so have I. You should too." Lucy replied coolly, pretending to nonchalantly look at her perfect french manicure.  
  
Hermione snickered and shot back, "You still like him. I know you do."  
  
Lucy immediately looked up, and glared at Hermione, "Well. What about you and Ron? I thought you too were getting pretty friendly.... or was it just your fantasy?"  
  
Hermione grimaced and clenched her teeth. "Ok. We're even."  
  
Triumphantly, Lucy returned her attention to her nails. "I thought so."  
  
_RING RING!  
_  
The bell rang, and Lupin came in right on time.  
  
"Ok class. Today we'll be learning how to...." Lupin stopped.  
  
Kissing and sucking noises were heard. Apparently, the start of class didn't stop the two boys from making out with their girls of the week.  
  
"Ahem!" Lupin cleared his throat.  
  
Sheepishly, Ron stopped his activity, and sat down properly. Harry however, merely glanced over at Lupin disinterestedly and drawled.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lupin was apparently shocked.  
  
"You heard me. God. Just because your social life is nil... doesn't mean mine is."  
  
"Mr. Potter, please leave this class until you think you are ready to return with some respect for your teacher." Ordered Lupin, pointing at the door.  
  
"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on." Harry sat down.  
  
There was a tension-filled silence, and then Lupin continued with the lessons.  
  
When the class ended, Lucy had counted at least 30 interruptions. 10 Ron, 20 Harry.

* * *

Review! No flames please.. just critiscm...if that makes sense. 


	2. They Don't Understand

Disclaimer: I'm poor, not rich. JK Rowling is famous, I am not. The difference is clear.  
  
Chapter 2: They Don't Understand

* * *

Class was finally over.  
  
'Not a moment too soon.' Lucy inwardly sighed.  
  
Gathering her books, she and Hermione were about to leave, when Lupin stopped them.  
  
"Wait. Girls. I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"Ok...." Turning around, the two girls walked over to Lupin's desk and sat down in front of it.  
  
"Well.... I must say you have grown since 5th year." Lupin admired Lucy's beautiful face, and Hermione's now straight hair.  
  
"Yea... well... everyone's changed. Some good, some.... not as good." Lucy picked her words out carefully, her voice hinting the hurt she felt inside.  
  
"Ah.. the boys." Lupin gave Lucy an understanding smile.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione agreed, her head bowed and her face grieving.  
  
Lucy gritted her teeth. "But they seem to enjoy their new friends more. So I guess, it's better off like this."  
  
She was getting agitated and angry. Lupin could tell.  
  
"That's where you're wrong."  
  
Lucy released her clenched fists and gazed confused at Lupin.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah....what do you mean?" Hermione, the genius, was just as confused.  
  
"The boys need you. They need REAL friends, not fake ones who are only in it for the popularity. They need you. Their grades are plummeting. They're in their 6th year. If they don't change now, by 7th year it'll be too late."  
  
"Hah." Lucy laughed sourly. "They need us? Well, no offense Lupin, but if they needed us, then why did they leave us? It wasn't exactly our choice you know?"  
  
"Because they don't understand." Lupin was desperate.  
  
"I see..." Hermione was in deep thought. She was twirling her hair around her finger.  
  
"Well, I don't see." Lucy stubbornly pointed out.  
  
"They need help to help them realize what's wrong with their lifestyle. All they have is Quidditch, girls, and popularity. They'll have a rotten future." Exasperated, Lupin explained.  
  
"Their own fault." Lucy crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair, her head stubbornly turned away.  
  
"LUCY... don't tell me you don't care about them. I know you do. I can tell. I'm your best friend. At least hear Lupin out." Hermione pitched in.  
  
For a moment, Lucy was silent. Then....  
  
"Fine... what did you have in mind?"

* * *

Reviews are welcome and WANTED!


	3. Partner Projects

Disclaimer: NONE OF JK ROWLING'S STUFF IS MINE!  
  
Note:  
  
Sugar-skyline:I am so glad I got you into Harry Potter fanfics. I can't review cuz my computer's giving me problems, but as soon as I get it fixed... I'LL DEFINITELY REVIEW!  
  
Angel Star194: Just like Sugar-skyline... I can't review BUT I TOTALLY LOVE YOUR STORY... The Space Between... REALLY INTERESTING! Someone who reads this... please put in yr review to the story that Candydancer loves it.. but can't review rite now. Thanks guys.  
  
Chapter 3: Partner Projects

* * *

"Brilliant, don't you think?" Lupin leaned back into his armchair, clearly pleased with his plan.  
  
Enraged, Lucy leaped from her chair and screamed.  
  
"WHHHATT?!?!?!?!"  
  
Hermione wasn't controlling herself any better. She was lividly sitting in her chair grinding her teeth together, clenching her fists, and her eyes were screwed shut tightly. You could tell she wasn't happy.  
  
"That's CRAZY!"  
  
"Lucy... please....calm down" Lupin was desperately trying to calm Lucy down. It wasn't working.  
  
"NO... I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THIS IS CRAZY! I AGREED TO LISTEN TO YOUR PLAN... BUT I WILL NOT LOWER MY GRADE AND MY STANDARDS TO DO SO! IT'S CRAZY... I DEFINITELY REFUSE!" Lucy was ranting, pacing about the room, her arms waving wildly in the air.  
  
"LUCY'S RIGHT LUPIN! THAT'S CRAZY!" Now Hermione was up too.  
  
"Girls, please, just hear me out." Lupin was on the verge of breaking down. "You just have to work on this project with them... get to know them again. You know.... break the ice."  
  
"BREAK THE ICE! LUPIN, I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Lucy was getting aggressive. She leaned across the table and attempted to strangle Lupin.  
  
Ducking, Lupin avoided her, as Hermione managed to hold onto a struggling Lucy and seat her firmly into her chair.  
  
Lupin smiled appreciatively at Hermione, but Hermione glared back.  
  
"I still don't agree with you. But, I'll give you a chance to explain. And so will Lucy... RIGHT?"  
  
Forcefully, Hermione stared at Lucy, clearly daring her to disagree.  
  
Quietly, Lucy mumbled.  
  
"Yeah... whatever... this better be good."  
  
Sighing with relief, Lupin continued.  
  
"As I was saying... you will simply work on this project in paired partners. Lucy will work with Harry, and Hermione with Ron."  
  
Lucy interrupted.  
  
"Why do I have to work with jackass Harry, and Hermione gets Ron who at least has a brain, even if it IS the size of a peanut cut in half?"  
  
"Because.... It's so OBVIOUS that Harry still has feelings for you. God, he glances at you 24/7 in class." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes and flicking her hand nonchalantly.  
  
Clearly confused, Lucy asked. "He does?"  
  
"Of course he does. Have you ever stopped to wonder why Cho keeps slapping him?" Lupin butted in.  
  
"Oh yeah. Looks painful." Lucy winced at the memory of hearing Cho's sharp slapping noises.  
  
"Yes. And they disrupt the class too." Lupin was also shivering with fear at the thought.  
  
"Um... you got a point."  
  
"Of course I do. So, the project will be announced next class. Good luck girls." Lupin ended the discussion.  
  
The girls stood up to leave. At the doorway, after letting Hermione out first, Lucy turned around and shot back at the triumphantly smiling Lupin.  
  
"You owe us one Lupin. I'll cash in that favor later."  
  
The smile disappeared. Lucy was always VERY creative when it came to favors.

* * *

Review! Arigato! Xie xie! Mucha gracias! Makasi! Um....um... hankstay!


	4. Late Night Arguments

Disclaimer: Fine! I do not own any of JK ROWLING'S imagination's products.  
  
Chapter 4: Late Night Arguments

* * *

After their talk with Lupin, the girls had gone straight to dinner. They were now back in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
The two girls sat in a little corner of the room, talking about Lupin's plan.  
  
In another _NOT SO LITTLE_ corner of the room, the popular kids of Hogwarts were loudly playing truth or dare.

"YO! Luce... come over here and play."  
  
Lucy sighed. It's not like they hadn't tried before. She had all the requirements it took to be Hogwart's most popular girl. But if she did so, she would be ditching Hermione, the school bookworm, and a definite no-no with the "in" crowd.  
  
"Gin.. I told you once, and I'll tell you again. I'm not ditching Hermione, so just leave me alone."  
  
Ginny pouted. She was used to getting her way. Draco, her popular boyfriend, made sure of that. He showered her with gifts, and she rewarded him with kisses.  
  
"PLLLLEEASSSEE....."  
  
"Yeah.... PPLLLLEEASSSEE..." Imitating Ginny, Harry pleaded too.  
  
Ginny slapped Harry.  
  
"Hey, not my fault Lucy would rather hang out with bucktoothed bookworms than hotties like us."  
  
Harry raised his arms to protect himself from Ginny's slaps, while cockily saying this.  
  
Immediately, Lucy stood up and glared at him.  
  
"Prick! Don't you dare call her a bucktoothed bookworm. What are you? You're just a phony Quidditch-jock who thinks he's so cool because he's slept with every girl in Hogwarts. You think you're so GREAT. Well, guess what... when Hermione's having a perfect life when she grows up, you can be a stripper...since your resume in that subject's already _very _accomplished!"  
  
Lucy was livid. After saying this, she ran up to the girl's dormitories, leaving a stunned Harry behind.  
  
There was silence, before Hermione stood up too.  
  
She walked towards the stairs to the girl's dorms, before turning around.  
  
"Harry, you bastard, now she'll be mad all night."  
  
Then whirling around, Hermione ran up the stairs two steps at a time.  
  
The other kids stayed in the common room for a while longer after that, but no one was in a good mood, and there was no more merrymaking.  
  
When everyone had gone to bed, Harry remained in the dark, empty room. He gazed into the fire, and curled his knees up, clutching them with his muscular arms.  
  
He rocked himself back and forth and allowed a single tear to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry."

* * *

Review!


	5. Total Opposites

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any other characters who are included, but not limited to, JK Rowling's writings of Harry Potter. HA. Fancy shmancy words my butt... but you get the point.  
  
Note: It'll sound a little weird, because I'm trying to keep the FUTURE activities a surprise.

Chapter Five: Total Opposites

* * *

Lupin's class sat down and got ready for a very interesting lesson. Today, they would be starting a "strategy" unit. Lupin's own ingenious idea.  
  
He figured that even if they all know how to cast a spell, what was the use if they didn't have a strategy in which to use the spell? And so, this unit was formed.  
  
Watching his students sluggishly sit down, Lupin smiled mischeviously. Today was the day, he would put his "bring Harry Potter and Ron Weasley back to the real world" plan into action. It was foolproof and brilliant.  
  
Nothing could go wrong. He had everything planned. From this activity, old friendships would be renewed, and if the upcoming activities he had convinced the other Hogwarts teachers to create in accordance with the plan, nothing would screw this up.....  
  
Except the four people involved in it.  
  
Lupin stopped smiling.  
  
'What if it does go wrong? What will everyone think of me? Especially after all that reasoning just to get everything ready. Oh dear... Well, at least, it'll be amusing watching them.'  
  
Lupin cleared his throat and proceeded to explain his latest assignment.  
  
'God. I hope I don't have to work with Cho. I mean she's good for making out and stuff, but hell, she is SO annoying. If only I could work with someone like....'  
  
Harry's eyes searched the room, before resting on one beautiful girl, who was frowning in distaste at Lupin's lesson plans.  
  
"Like Lucy."  
  
All eyes turned to him. Including a pair of black ones belonging to Lucy herself.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Lupin asked expectantly.  
  
Lupin was estatic. Maybe this plan would take even sooner than he expected. It looked like Harry Potter still had feelings for Lucy.  
  
"Nothing... _PROFESSOR_ Lupin. I was just thinking of all the bitches in our school. My mind just happened to linger longer on the biggest of them all." Harry answered smoothly, although inside he was aching as he said these cruel words.  
  
Harry's gang snickered silently.  
  
Lupin's grin turned into a scowl.  
  
'The nerve of that boy. First he mocks me about being a professor and then for no reason at all it seems like he enjoys putting people down today.'  
  
Lupin was snapped out of his gloomy thoughts when Lucy haughtily retorted.  
  
"I'm so sorry to ruin your golden moment, _MR. POTTER_. But allow me to help you with your observations. You missed one girl on your list. She has black hair, black eyes, and is currently giving you hickeys. I wonder who _that_ could be."

Cho stood up enraged.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?"  
  
Lucy was up too although Hermione was trying to hold her down.  
  
"DARE TO WHAT?! OF COURSE I DARE! WHY WOULDN'T I? WHAT? BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME? WELL GUESS WHAT LITTLE MISSY, I'M SORRY TO BREAK YOUR HEART, BUT IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD QUALITIES ABOUT YOU OTHER THAN YOUR HUGE BOOBS AND OVERLY SQUEEZED ASS THEN PLEASE TELL ME. BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY!"  
  
"Lucy...." Hermione urgently pleaded, trying to pull her back into her seat. Lucy simply flicked her hands off and continued to maliciously shoot daggers at Cho.  
  
"You...you..." Cho spluttered. She was shocked. Nobody had never screamed at _her_ like that before.  
  
"Oh shutup!" Lucy ended the argument and seated herself back down.  
  
Still worked up, Cho glared at Lucy and then turned to Harry before commanding.  
  
"WELL? SAY SOMETHING TO HER!"  
  
"Why? She's telling the truth. You do have an overly squeezed ass." Harry nonchalantly ignored her request and folded his arms over his broad and muscular chest.  
  
The class laughed and Lupin finally managed to get them to calm down. All through the argument he had remained frozen, but now that he was over, he was eager to begin the project.  
  
Harry was pleased with himself. He thought he had solved everything, until he slipped Lucy a satisfied grin and received in return, a deathly glare and sharp turn of a head.  
  
Then, and only then, Harry felt his world was horrible. He found the one girl he wanted to with, and it turned out, they were total opposites.

* * *

_AW! Poor sexy Harry! Hehe... review._


	6. Get used to me I'm your Partner!

Disclaimer: Lucky woman JK Rowling is.  
  
Note: To all the people reading this- PLEASE REVIEW! I'm desperate for reviews!  
  
Note 2: Cedric's a Hufflepuff, but for some weird reason he's gonna have DADA with this class. Oh well! Glitch! Get over it!

Chapter Six: Get used to me... I'm your Partner!

* * *

Lucy stormed into her dorm room, dropped her books on the floor, and flopped onto her bed face-down.  
  
'I'M GONNA MAKE LUPIN PAY FOR THIS!'  
  
She turned and lay there her hands spread out to her sides, and her eyes closed in discontent as she remembered the DADA class she had just returned from.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"In this unit, we will be working with different strategies with which to attack your opponent. In many cases, in fact, mental and emotional attacks work as good tactics with which to break down your opponent by. With a partner, you will come up a pair at a time, and pick up a different strategy to research. At the end of the week, we will present our information." Lupin explained.  
  
He read the classes' eager expressions and smiled.  
  
"But first... the partners."  
  
Many girls gazed longingly at Harry and Ron, while many men sneaked nervous glances at Lucy and Cho. Whereas Cho shot back flirtatious kisses, Lucy remained still, and almost confused as to why so many boys were staring at her.  
  
"Alright. Girls to the left side of the room, and boys to the right."  
  
Both parties gathered at their appointed areas before waiting for further instructions.  
  
"First pair: Cho and Cedric"  
  
Cho seemed pretty happy to have such a handsome partner, and seemed quite glad to leave Harry behind and latch herself onto Cedric's muscular arm. As for Cedric, he was smiling so broadly, he looked like a Cheshire Cat. Cho grabbed the assignment sheet from a surprised Lupin, and sat down with Cedric at the back of the room, flirting and giggling.  
  
"Tough break, huh Harry?" Lucy had heard Ron whisper sympathetically to Harry.  
  
Harry merely shrugged and whispered back, "Not really."  
  
The duo snickered.  
  
"Isabelle and Dean."  
  
The couple too followed Cho and Cedric's exampled, though Isabelle toned the flirting down a couple of notches.  
  
"You ok?" Harry patted Ron's back. Ron was looking pretty disgruntled.  
  
"Well, guess it's over between us huh?" Ron replied before grinning back at Harry.  
  
"Dude! You're happy to break up with her!"  
  
Ron laughed and the two high-fived before quieting down at Lucy's cold stare.  
  
Ron turned away, but Harry merely imitated Lucy's disapproving frown, making her turn away.  
  
The pairing continued, but the last two surprised everyone the most.  
  
"Ron and Hermione."  
  
Ron's mouth immediately dropped open in shock.  
  
Harry had grinned and patted Ron on the shoulder gently, and said in a mock understanding tone, "I'll have your grave dug right here at Hogwarts. Make sure before you die, you remember to tell her to shutup! Boredom's the worst way to die, but if _you_ must die from it, at least save other people's lives in the process."  
  
Hermione flushed a brilliant red before trudging to pick up the assignment from Lupin.  
  
Ron laughed at Hermione's apparent discomfort and responded, "Don't worry, I will. How much can a girl say anyway? Wait, I forgot! She's not a girl... she's a walking encyclopedia."  
  
And before Lucy could reply, the two had gone off to an empty table, Ron grinning and Hermione ashamedly walking with her head down.  
  
Lucy glared at Harry and hissed at him. "You better shut up! She's more interesting to be around than you are any day."  
  
Amused, Harry replied, "Whatever you say, partner. But you be better get used to being around me, you're gonna have to be to get this project done."  
  
"WHAT? I'm not your partner."  
  
"Use your pretty little head. We're the only ones left."  
  
Lucy silently surveyed the room. Everyone's eyes were on the remaining two. Cho was bubbling with jealousy, while Ron was holding in his laughter.  
  
Hermione gave Lucy an urging nod, but before Lucy could say anything Harry interrupted.  
  
"Let me do the honor." Sweeping a low bow, Harry marched forward, took a sheet from a staring Lupin, and ceremoniously did that movement footmen do.  
  
Humphing, Lucy walked to the last empty table and sat down heavily.  
  
Grinning, Harry sat down as well, and the class returned to their individual projects, while sneaking glances at Hogwart's cutest anticipated couple.  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
It had been horrible. Harry had been so interested in engaging a long conversation with Ron about their upcoming match with Slytherin, he hadn't helped out on the project at all.  
  
Groaning, Lucy placed a hand on her forehead. She was hot and sweaty. Sitting up, she grabbed her pyjamas, short shorts and a tanktop and headed to the showers.  
  
Accidentally, she slipped on a loose sheet of paper, and fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
Moaning, she rubbed her aching back, and picked up the paper.  
  
It was her strategy sheet. Lucy realized she hadn't even read her assignment yet. Flipping the sheet over, she eagerly looked for what she wanted.  
  
There written in small print on the bottom, were the words.  
  
_"Project: Love potions and the harm they can bring."  
_  
Lucy fainted. This was too much for a teenager to handle.

* * *

Review.


	7. SOS!

Disclaimer: I OWN LUCY AND THE PLOT...THAT'S IT! PATHETIC, ISN'T IT?  
  
Note: Takes place in 4th year.  
  
Chapter Seven: SOS!

* * *

Hearing a muffled crash coming from Lucy's bed in the dorm room, Hermione Granger stealthily crept closer to ivestigate.  
  
"Why?!?! What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
The complaining continued before there was a pause and then....  
  
"Love potions and the harm they can bring."  
  
'What is she doing?' Lucy's mumbled words were making her curious, so she bravely sucked in her breath, and walked towards the girl who was currently sprawled on the floor.  
  
Seeing that Lucy had fainted, Hermione shrieked and hurriedly kneeled down and started shaking the unconscious girl as well as creaming, "SOS! SOS!" at the top of her lungs.  
  
Harry Potter sighed. "I can't believe it. Why isn't she like other girls? How come she doesn't like me?"  
  
The Quidditch hottie sulked some more, oblivious of the flirtatious looks he was receiving from the girls in the common room.  
  
"Harry, my boy, why the face? Got dumped....again?" Ron Weasley teased, patting the sulking boy on the back, his voice drenched with fake sympathy, which was pretty ironic considering his message wasn't at all comforting.  
  
"Oh, shut it Ron!" The raven haired boy mumbled into his arm as he resignedly plopped his head onto the table, mumbling incoherently.  
  
Ron frowned. In all his years of knowing Harry, he had never been _this _moody.  
  
"Yo, dude, seriously, are you okay?"  
  
Harry looked up, smiling a sad, little smile Ron wasn't accustomed to.  
  
"Yea, Ron, fine."  
  
"Oh, come on! Tell me the truth! Aren't I worthy?" Ron was wheedling. He was pulling his well-known puppy dog face, the one that got him everything he wanted.  
  
Harry smiled. With a friend like Ron, he could never sulk for long.  
  
"Alright, you big prat, I'll tell you."  
  
Ron cut the act, and flashed a huge smile, showing off his pearly whites.  
  
"Yeah, yeah....I can tell you're happy."  
  
Harry laughed. Ron was such a comical person.  
  
"Well, see... there's this girl."  
  
Immediately, Ron rolled his eyes and loudly exclaimed.  
  
"Damn it Harry! If it's cuz you wanna get laid, that ain't a problem. I could get it arranged..."  
  
Before Ron could get into the details, Harry pulled Ron down and clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
They were getting gazes from everyone in the common room, and the girls were giving him looks that clearly said, "He wants to get laid? OMG! TAKE ME, TAKE ME!"  
  
"Shut it Ron! Yuck!"  
  
Harry hurriedly pulled his hand off Ron's mouth and wiped it on his hand.  
  
"You licked me, you pervert!"  
  
"Hey... what can I say? You're _very_ attractive."  
  
Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, before doubling over laughing at his own sarcasm.  
  
Harry chuckled lightly, but was interrupted when a now sober Ron sat up and attentively asked.  
  
"Well, if you don't want to get laid... then what girl problems is it?"  
  
Harry stopped laughing. He remembered his predicament.  
  
"Thing is, there's this girl... and she's different. She's perfect. And, I think I love her Ron. Her hair, her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her voice, everything."  
  
"So ask her out." Ron stated the obvious. "Not like she'll say no. You're _the_ Harry Potter."  
  
Harry sighed again. "It's different. She's different. She's special.."  
  
Ron's eyebrows shot up in amusement.  
  
"What is this? Is... is... Harry Potter... in LOVE?"  
  
Harry pathetically smiled again at Ron and continued wallowing in self- pity.  
  
"Well... I'll definitely help you get her! I mean how long can a girl hold out, no matter how special, against Hogwart's most eligible bachelor when he's flirting 24/7 with her?"  
  
Ron assured Harry, before looking around suspiciously and whispering.  
  
"Dude, who is she?"  
  
Harry snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"The girl who snared Potter's heart. The one and only soon to be girlfriend of Hogwart's hottest guy. You know?"  
  
"Oh. Her? It's..."  
  
Harry was cut off when loud shrieks were heard coming from the girl's dorm rooms.  
  
Shocked, Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors ran up the stairs to the dorm. (Don't ask how boys got up the stairs. They charmed it... whatever.)  
  
Pushing their way through the crowd, the two boys got to the front of the crowd and saw the source of all the commotion.  
  
Lucy Thunders was lying on the floor in a dead faint, while her best friend Hermione Granger was shaking her vigorously while screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Oh no! Not her! God no! Let her be OK!'  
  
Letting out a cry, Harry shoved Hermione out of the way and picked the girl up, cradling her there, before hurriedly asking the flustered Hermione questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know! I came in... and she.... was there... like that!" Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and struggling to talk.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron pulled her into a hug while telling Harry to go.  
  
"Go Harry! Take her to Madame Pompfrey."  
  
Nodding gravely, Harry pushed back through the whispering crowd and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing, never stopping, always running, as if he ran fast enough the ghost of harm wouldn't catch him, or the precious love he cradled in his arms.

* * *

Corny ending! YAY! Jkjk.. review, please.


	8. Why can't we see her?

Disclaimer: If you actually believe that I own Harry Potter, you're crazy.  
  
SORRY MOMO! BUT DEAL WITH THE WAIT!  
  
Note: I WILL FINISH ALL STORIES!  
  
Chapter Eight: Why can't we see her?

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open.  
  
'White ceiling' Lucy blinked, then winced. Her eyes hurt.  
  
'Very bright white ceiling'  
  
Sitting up, she looked around curiously.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Madame Pompfrey rushed in tutting.  
  
"Child, what ARE you doing up?"  
  
"Um... what happened?"  
  
"I heard you blacked out... which means lack of carbohydrates."  
  
Madame Pompfrey rambled on, scuttling out of the room to collect more medicine for the 'sick' Lucy.  
  
Sighing, Lucy fell back onto the bed.  
  
"I wonder what happened..."

* * *

Outside by the lake, one Harry Potter paced back and forth.  
  
Stopping, he ran a hand through his unruly black hair, and gave a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Argh! Damn it! Why can't I see her?"  
  
Cursing Madame Pompfrey for not letting him visit Lucy, he continued to pace, unaware of the figures walking towards him.

* * *

Madame Pompfrey returned with assorted medicine... _A LOT_ of assorted medicine.  
  
Lucy grimaced.  
  
"Um... Madame Pompfrey... is that _all_ necessary?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and you're looking kind of pale, I've a thought to get you medicine for that too."  
  
The nurse turned to return to the medicine cabinet and get more medicine.  
  
Panicked, Lucy grabbed Madame Pompfrey's arm and vigorously shook her head.  
  
"NO! No need! I'm fine!" Lucy screamed at a shocked Madame Pompfrey.  
  
Noticing the older woman's frowning face, Lucy released her grip and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout."  
  
Madame Pompfrey smiled.  
  
"It's all right dearie, you were stressed. Anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Um... yeah. Can you tell me who brought me here?"  
  
"Oh! Surprising actually! It was Harry Potter, sweetie."  
  
Smiling, the nurse fluffed Lucy's pillow before walking away, leaving the stunned girl to take in what she had said.

* * *

"Well..."  
  
Harry looked up, startled. There in front of him stood Ron and Hermione.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron was still holding Hermione around the waist. He seemed to be supporting her since she was so pale she looked like she was about to collapse.  
  
"She won't let me see her!" Harry frustratedly complained.  
  
"What?!?! I can't believe it. You know what? I don't care what she thinks. I'm gonna go see her and you guys are coming with me." Hermione ordered before pulling the two surprised boys towards the castle.

* * *

Lucy sat there, stunned. She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
'Harry Potter? No way!' Lucy's thoughts were whirring.  
  
Harry Potter? The guy who had totally ditched Hermione and her after three years of being best friends?  
  
Sighing, she laid back and wondered out loud, "I wonder where Hermione is."

* * *

"You don't understand...."  
  
"That's my bestest friend in there....."  
  
"I...."  
  
"CHILDREN! Miss Thunders is NOT to be disturbed! She is under my care...."  
  
Madame Pompfrey was desperately trying to hold back the struggling kids. Ron was giving her the most trouble. He was trying to climb over her.  
  
Pushing him back onto the ground, Madame Pompfrey smiled triumphantly at them before hurriedly locking the door on them.  
  
"Great. Now what are we going to do?" Agitated, Hermione threw her hands up, leaned back against a wall and slid down into a crouch.  
  
Harry and Ron shared a mischievous smile.  
  
"Simple. We'll get in 'Marauder' style."

* * *

Reviewness!


	9. I Know Something You Don't Know

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NOTHING!  
  
Chapter Eight: I Know Something You Don't Know

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Mione! Why not?"  
  
"No! I absolutely refuse. That's... that's just.... against the rules!"  
  
"But it's for a good cause.... to visit Lucy!"  
  
Hermione hesitated. She looked at Harry and Ron's expectant faces and asked.  
  
"Why do you guys care so much anyway?"  
  
The guys made to answer, and then seemed to be in a state of shock. Confusion was clear in both their eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry hesitantly asked. 'Oh God. Please say she doesn't know I like Lucy.'  
  
"I mean... you guys aren't really friends... So, why do you care whether she gets better or not?"  
  
"Duh! Because she's a Gryffindor, and plus, what makes you think we aren't friends?" Ron answered.  
  
"Well, how about the fact you never talk?" Hermione sharply replied. "Except to argue when you guys insult me."  
  
Ron was silent. His face was troubled and his mind whirred with thoughts.  
  
Realizing she would get nothing more out of Ron, Hermione turned to Harry.  
  
"And you? Why do you care?"  
  
Harry slowly looked up and hesitantly replied.  
  
"Because I think I love her."

* * *

"Wonder when Hermione's going to come visit me..."  
  
Lucy sat in bed, waiting for Madame Pompfrey.  
  
After hours of wheedling, Lucy had managed to convince the nurse to let her go.  
  
Madame Pompfrey bustled in and in a rushed tone told Lucy she could leave.  
  
Eager, Lucy jumped out of bed and went to search for Hermione.

* * *

"E-ex-excuse me?" Hermione spluttered.  
  
She was in a state of shock. Harry Potter, Lucy's arch-nemesis, liked Lucy?  
  
"I.... like her! I like and possibly love Lucy Thunders! There I've said it."  
  
Ron broke out of his trance and stared at Harry strangely.  
  
The two shared a long, silent conversation using only their eyes, until finally Ron smiled.  
  
"Good on you, mate. She's a good choice."

* * *

Lucy stopped when she saw Hermione by the lake. She was talking two boys.  
  
She squinted. On was had red hair, the other black.  
  
'Strange. They remind me of Weasley and Potter."  
  
Curious, she walked closer.

* * *

Still in shock, Hermione looked around her for anything that would help ease or make sense of her pounding thoughts.  
  
Her eyes rested on a girl walking towards them.  
  
"LUCY!"

* * *

'OH MY GOD! Kill me now! It is Potter and Weasley. Oh! This sucks!'  
  
Lucy frowned but continued to walk.  
  
"LUCY!"  
  
Suddenly, Lucy toppled over under a mass of honey curls.  
  
"Hmph...mmph..."  
  
"OH GOD LUCY! I was so scared! Don't you ever do that again."  
  
"Mmph...mopad..."  
  
"What was that? Oh! Are you ok?"  
  
Harry and Ron ran over and managed to pull Hermione of a purple choking Lucy.  
  
Then....  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE TWO IDIOTS?!?!"  
  
"Well, you see, Harry here likes..."  
  
Hermione trailed off when she saw Harry's pleading glance and Ron's urgent tosses of the head, indicating that Lucy should not know.  
  
"Harry? You mean Potter? He likes what?"  
  
"Uh..uh..."  
  
"I don't have all day! Cmon Mione! What's wrong with you? You're never at a loss of words."  
  
"HE LIKES PIE!"  
  
Ron cut in.  
  
Lucy gave him a look of disdain and repeated.  
  
"He likes pie?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"He likes pie."  
  
"Riigghttt...."  
  
"By the way, I heard there's going to be apple pie for lunch today. Yum! Let's go!"  
  
Ron dragged Harry off, leaving a flustered Lucy with a terrified Hermione.  
  
"Well.... YOU have A LOT of explaining to do."  
  
Hermione gulped and giggled nervously.  
  
"How about we talk over some pie?"

* * *

Read and review! Thanks! So many lines.... 


End file.
